An Unexpected Party
by Henry Vyne
Summary: Merlin Holmes shows up at 221B Baker St. two weeks prior to John and Mary's wedding, due to an invitation from Sherlock. He lives with them for a while and John gets to find out more about Sherlock, Merlin, and their relationship. That and the weird Arthurian legend thing he's got going on. Seriously, what?


**Alright, this is my first time writing for Sherlock, so I'd really appreciate any feedback on how I wrote John and Sherlock. Tips and suggestions for characters from both fandoms as well as writing styles are embraced with open arms.**

**I don't have any right to Sherlock.**

* * *

Half past two in the morning and John and Sherlock were still lounging about in the living area, Sherlock lying down of the couch with his palms pressed firmly together, fingertips resting below his chin, and John in his usual chair with his open laptop on the edge of his knees and his head hanging limply to his right. He had nodded off some time ago, and was now snoring lightly, much to Sherlock's chagrin. 

Sherlock had become accustomed to noises around him while he was trying to think, some kinds even helped. His violin, talking to his skull, or anyone that happened to be near for that matter, the ever constant sounds of London traffic, or even (and this is a recent development) the ticking from the clock above the fireplace that John had, also to Sherlock's chagrin, repaired a few weeks ago. Snoring though, had_ always _been something he refused to comply with. 

So there he was, yet again rethinking his decision not to throw the nearest cushion at John's face to rid himself of that incessant droning. But, he determined, yet again, that it would take far too much movement to do so. He supposed he could just _tell _him to be quiet, but even speaking seemed to be too much of a bother to Sherlock right now. The only movement he was willing to partake in at the time was rolling his eyes and sighing whenever the snoring became louder before falling back down to the same, monotonous rumbling. 

A knock on the door sent John awake with a start, his laptop computer sliding off onto the floor with a thump. Sherlock smiled slightly in amusement while John cursed as he picked it up and inspected it for major damage. He set it on the table before going to answer the door, groaning from his stiff limbs. Sherlock lazily watched him walk away, only moving his eyes to do so. Once he couldn't see him anymore, Sherlock went back to watch the hands on the clock slowly tick by, waiting to hear the front door unlatch. 

He closed his eyes imagined the actions in his mind. John looking through the peephole, unbolting the lock, and opening the door to that familiar young man, probably still wearing one of those ridiculous neckerchiefs he'd always loved so much. Sherlock smiled again at the thought of it. He snapped out of his reverie of childhood when he finally heard John open the door.

"Uh, can I help you?" Came John's voice. 

"Yeah, I'm here for the wedding? You must be John. I've heard so much about you." Sherlock heard footsteps enter through the door with the rolling of a suitcase behind them and correctly classified it to be Merlin. 

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" 

"I'm Merlin? I got your invitation in the mail." 

"Sherlock?" Sherlock heard John briskly marching over to the couch. "I'd thank you not to go inviting people to my wedding without at least running it by me first." 

Sherlock opened his eyes to see John standing over him, before closing them again. "I'll remember that for the next wedding." 

"There won't be a next wedding, Sherlock!"* John took a few steps back and breathed deeply to regain his composure. "I'm assuming from the resemblance he's related?" 

"Your skills of deduction simply _astound _me, John." Sherlock swiftly swept his legs onto the floor and stood up, absentmindedly smoothing out the wrinkles in his black jacket he was wearing over his white shirt. "Merlin," Sherlock greeted in passing on the way to his room. 

"Sherlock," Came the reply.

* * *

**Should I continue and are they terribly OOC?**

***It just came up, and because of Bilbo and John Watson, I thought it was appropriate... and funny.**

***It too, just came up. It's from John's blog.**


End file.
